Árbol de la Ciencia
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot. LightxMisa. No le ha cogido afecto, es solo que con el tiempo, todos generan accesorios emocionales a sus herramientas.


**Tí****tulo**: Árbol de la Ciencia

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, angst.

**Spoiler: **Desde el tomo uno hasta el tomo siete.

**Pairing:** LightxMisa

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

"_Dime ¡oh Musa! cuáles eran; quién fue el primero, o quién el último que sacudió el sueño en aquel lago de fuego para acudir al llamamiento de su soberano"_

**El Paraíso Perdido – John Milton**

* * *

-

-

-

_**(Tarde o temprano acabaré con ella… no debo hacer nada que me haga cogerle afecto. Los idiotas siempre suelen fallar en este aspecto)**_

Light sabe, mientras observa a Misa por el rabillo de su ojo, que la chica lo mira embelesada. Sabe que Misa se ha enamorado de él a primera vista o algo por el estilo.

Light sabe, mientras le dice que no dibuja para nada mal, que Misa debe estar haciéndose ilusiones. Y ahí es cuando Light _sabe_. Sabe que no puede hacer nada _(nada) _que le haga cogerle afecto a la muchacha, porque eso solo lo hacen los idiotas, los simples mortales que no planean llevar sus sueños a la realidad, que no planean crear una utopía. _(A cualquier costo)_.

_(__Light sabe)_.

Por eso piensa dejárselo claro a Misa Amane, porque ella es solo un peón más en el juego de mentes brillantes que se está librando. Un peón que se tendrá que mover para balancear todo a favor de Kira y la justicia. Por eso no puede cogerle afecto, porque los dioses no sienten nada por simples humanas.

Es bonita. Hermosa en realidad. Como una muñeca; una muñeca torcida y oscura, con una ingenuidad rapaz. Para Misa no sería pecado alguno, no sería fruto de remordimientos, el matar a las mujeres que se acercaran a él, como se lo deja entrever. Para Misa nada importa para llegar a sus deseos, y para Misa todo importa cuando se trata de Light.

**(****Bueno, si… pero yo más que el mundo… te prefiero a ti)**

Tierno. Como una película caseosa. Misa debe de haber esperado toda su vida para poder llegar a esta parte. Cuando su príncipe azul le dijese que él también la amó a primera vista, que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron las chispas de química no dejaron de estallar hasta que se inclinasen atraídas. _(Tan romántico)_.

Pero Light sabe mejor, que Misa diga que lo ama, no significa que él deba corresponderle. Él no es ningún príncipe _(caballero)_, y ya otras han caído igualmente bajo sus encantos _(más que la maña, lo que cuenta es el físico, Ryuk)_. No por eso debe él también caer bajo los encantos femeninos.

Claro que Misa tiene algo más que cada una de las otras muchachas que han soñado con Light Yagami.

Un shinigami.

_(__Rem)_.

Un shinigami que lo amenaza, y le hace temer por su vida si es que se atreve a lastimar a la chica. Un shinigami que no dudará en matarlo si es que trata de llevar a cabo sus planes para deshacerse de Misa Amane.

Y no sólo tiene un shinigami. La muchacha también posee los ojos, y un cuaderno.

Y Light sabe. Los idiotas son los que le cogen afecto a sus herramientas desechables. Él será un dios, estará por sobre cada una de esas afecciones humanas _(nada le afectará)_.

Pero por mientras…

… mientras tenga que preservar su vida, Light no dudará en hacerle creer a la muchachita, _(ingenuidad torcida),_ que la ama. Fingirá ser su novio hasta que las situaciones se vuelquen a su favor, o hasta que él mismo forcé las situaciones a su favor.

_(__Porque solo los idiotas se enamoran)_.

* * *

_**(Gracias por preocuparte por mi Light… yo ya sé quién es Kira… voy a serte útil… ya verás como te alegras)**_

Cuando Misa conoció a Light, su mundo se alumbró, _(la luz la encegueció)_. Light era todo lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre anhelo en el hombre de sus sueños.

Su caballero _(Knight)_.

Misa sabe que él no la ama. No es una idiota que vive bajo ilusiones sin cimiento. Sabe que Light no la ama, _(nunca la amó),_ y que el Light que se encuentra frente a ella _(tan hermoso como siempre, su luz)_ ni siquiera recuerda el porqué de su relación.

Pero ella lo ama. Y su amor basta para los dos.

Puede que ahora no recuerde, pero cuando lo haga y vea todo lo que ha hecho Misa Misa, todo lo que se ha esforzado Misa Misa por lograr su utopía, puede que la ama. Puede que la abrace y la bese _(te amo Misa)_, y la caliente con sus brazos rodeándola en su luz, puede que sus labios sean el manto que siempre añora cuando lo ve.

No éste Light. No éste Light que la mira como si fuera frágil, que la mira y _ve_ realmente en ella con sus ojos grandes y marrones _(inocentes)_. No éste Light que nunca ha matado, que nunca ha tenido que ensuciar sus manos puras para limpiar el mundo del mal. No éste Light…

… pero aún es su príncipe.

Y cuando lo escucha hablar tan apasionadamente con Ryuuzaki para decirle que ella no debe seguir involucrándose, su corazón flota _(él se preocupa por ella)_. Su corazón, cuerpo y alma; cada una de las piezas que le ha ofrecido a Kira y a Light Yagami, se derriten frente a la preocupación que observa en sus ojos _(inocentes)_, en su ceño _(noble)_.

_Si Light_. Ella descubrió a Higuchi. _Si Light_. Su utopía está más cerca.

No le importa ser utilizada, destrozada por su príncipe de hielo. No le importa ser vista como una joven ordinaria por su inocente caballero. Ama a todo su Light, ama a Kira _(su señor)_, ama al inocente que solo quiere atrapar al asesino _(justicia)_.

_(__Si Light. Juntos lo haremos. Nuestra utopía.)_

Misa sabe que Light no la ama. Sabe que probablemente cuando vuelva a ser Kira _(calculador, inalcanzable) _tampoco la amé.

Pero nada le importa.

Como ya ha pensado, su amor _(inmenso)_ vale por los dos.

* * *

**(Misa. Vivamos juntos.)**

Corto y conciso.

Siempre ha sido así en éste tipo de cosas.

Irse a vivir con Misa. La dueña de los ojos de shinigami, su segunda herramienta en la cruzada. El que L no esté _(ganó la justicia)_ no significa que el mundo se arrodillará ante Kira. Debe crear el nuevo mundo, debe limpiarlo y cuando deje de estar putrefacto, entonces estará listo para levantar su trono _(dios)_.

Irse a vivir con Misa. La idol, la muñeca gótica con sueños románticos. Es hermosa, y detrás de aquellas máscaras que la componen se esconde una serpiente capaz de cualquier cosa_ (por él y para él)_. Mantenerla cerca.

No sería difícil para él convencer a otra muchacha más de su gusto que hiciese el trato de los ojos con Ryuk. Enamorarla, seducirla, y la tendría a sus pies. Pero no serían como Misa.

Nunca como Misa. La muchacha que volvió a dar la mitad de su vida solo por él _(Kira)_.

Además, ya la tiene entrenada, y a grandes rasgos la chica sabe de que se trata su sueño. Puede ser que hasta lo entienda _(Misa no es L)_.

No hay conversaciones ambiguas. No hay desafíos ni juegos mentales.

Pero Misa lo ama. Misa lo adora. Y ver en los ojos de ellas _(los ojos que observan números y nombres) _esa idealización le agrada.

No. Las otras nunca serían como Misa. Capaz de esa autodestrucción sutil y fina…

… y tal vez… tal vez a él le guste. Tal vez sin darse cuenta le haya cogido afecto…

No. Un error _(por mínimo)_ no es válido para él. No es válido para quien se titula Kira, L y Light. No, él nunca caería tan estúpidamente. Eso es para idiotas_ (la manzana nunca la mordió, él no es Adán)_.

No le ha cogido afecto, es solo que con el tiempo, todos generan accesorios emocionales a hacia sus herramientas útiles. _(Incluso los dioses)._

* * *

Misa gime mientras se retuerce debajo de él _(su dios)_, Misa lo llama, jadea con respiros entrecortados, suspira su nombre _(sus nombres)_ pidiéndole que la marque.

No le importa que la destroce. Nunca le ha importado ser utilizada.

Empuja _(adentro-fuera),_ empuja hundiéndose en ella _(Misa, su herramienta)_, utilizándola, rompiéndola en cada ola de calor, juntos _(no es su diosa)_.

Misa lloriquea, se da vuelta mientras él la acaricia _(lo adora)_. Light la hace necesitarlo, pedirle que la tomé, la hace gemir con urgencia, y cuando Misa lo hace, Light siente la gloria de sentirla _(no es su diosa)_ suya.

_(Adentro-fuera)_, rápido, rápido, como uno de los juegos que tanto odio de Ryuuzaki _(¿Eres Kira?)_. Rápido, rápido, como la caída de L en sus brazos, y su última exhalación. Fuerte, fuerte, como cuando sus manos tomaron el cuaderno, recordando lo que nunca se debe olvidar _(soy Kira_). Rápido, fuerte _(adentro-fuera)_, marcando a la muchacha ingenua que lo ama idiotamente, que busca en él su autodestrucción.

Light jadea con respiración entrecortada, le aprieta las caderas y Misa solo se aferra intentando fundirse con él _(y Eva salió de Adán)._ Light jadea, cabalgando en su apogeo, en su triunfo, en su victoria _(Kira, Kira)_.

_(Adentro-fuera)_

_(Rápido-fuerte)_

Misa lo aprieta, le entierra las uñas, lo marca _(quiero que seas mío)_. Misa lo aferra, lo sostiene mientras ella misma alcanza la gloria _(tuya, tuya)_. Duro, duro, fuerte, rápido, no le importa _(es su herramienta)_.

Light la siente apretarse contra él, siente sus paredes comprimirlo, siente _(la siente)_ sus ojos fijarse en él y por un segundo cierra sus parpados para no verla _(no me mires)_. Pero Misa, en su gloria, gimiendo lo abraza y lo mira con sus ojos claros y empañados _(ámame)_.

La mira _(es dios)_ y a Misa nunca le ha parecido más bello _(su dios)_. Con un último jadeo _(rápido-adentro-fuera) _culmina, culmina esparciéndose en ella _(su semilla, lo que lo hace mortal)_, oprimiéndose y apretándola hasta que piensa la hará crujir. La abandona, sus cuerpos separan _(nunca estuvieron)_, se alejan mientras reposan. Light mira hacia el vacío y Misa solo lo mira a él.

Necesidades humanas, se dice, necesidades básicas. Lo que lo aleja de ser divino _(su mente ya lo es)_, no le importa, los dioses siempre se han involucrado con humanos. Tan solo los humanos son los que caen para los dioses.

Misa se apoya en su pecho, se acurruca en su torso sintiendo su corazón _(tic-tac, no como el de Ryuuzaki)_. Misa lo siente acompasarse, volver a su ritmo normal _(nunca parará, ¿no?)_.

Es su herramienta y no le importa mientras pueda estar junto a él _(Kira-Light)_. No le importa mientras pueda amarlo _(obsesión)_, mientras pueda sentirlo _(obsesión)_, no le importa. Nunca le ha importado. Él es su todo _(su luz)._ Ella nunca lo abandonará _(los que usan el Death Note, no van ni al cielo ni al infierno)_.

No ha hecho nada para cogerle afecto _(Misa se abraza más a él)_, follar no significa nada, es sólo humano, instinto _(el corazón de Misa retumba)_, él es demasiado racional _(tic-tac)_.Además los dioses no caen, los dioses no caen y él nunca mordió la maldita manzana _(Los shinigami solo comen manzanas)_.

_(Adán y Eva, hombre y mu__jer. Tic-tac. La humanidad nació)_

Pero Light no era mortal. Era Kira _(dios)_, y Misa no era más útil que una herramienta _(nunca hubo afecto, ¿no?)_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** LightxMisa es amor 3… la primera viñeta está pensada exactamente en el cap 30 _(Bomba)_ del manga y la segunda entre el 48 y 49 _(Intercambio - Maceta)_.

En el fic intenté poner varias metáforas y analogías, pero soy un cero a la hora de crearlas así que espero que se hayan entendido xD.

Los textos están levemente basados en "El Paraíso Perdido" de John Milton. Es irónico que si lo contextualizamos con DN, Light se asemeja bastante a Satanás y a Eva…

Y creo que hasta aquí llegan las notas para está historia. Quizás en el futuro vuelva a escribir otra historia LightxMisa en donde queden juntos y felices…


End file.
